<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you fill...feel me up? by Stachmou77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233552">Can you fill...feel me up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77'>Stachmou77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light-Hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N wants something from Bucky. And sweet Bucky doesn't really know how to react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you fill...feel me up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a French person there are a lot of different things in English that I find particularly difficult, like the [i:] and [i] sounds, ex: sheep/ship; bitch/beach, feel/fill…</p><p>I find it interesting that the pronunciation of the same vowel could change the entire sense of a word. Here’s my take on some misunderstandings between a native and a non-native speaker.</p><p>DO NOT PLAY THE KNIFE GAME WITH SOMETHING SHARP!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She turned around and looked anxiously toward Bucky, who was playing the knife game, eyes closed. She glanced back at Sam who thumbed up with a huge smile. Reassured, she confidently walked to Bucky. She repeated silently what she wanted to ask him. She was afraid she’d say them wrong or that she’d forget them. She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and focused on him.</p><p>After all these years learning English, she still had some trouble understanding or remembering common expressions. It wasn’t really fair that Bucky was a polyglot and could understand AND talk perfectly French.</p><p>Well…she wasn’t being fair. Bucky hadn’t really learnt all of these languages willingly.</p><p>She sighed and redirected her thoughts. She was a woman on a mission. She couldn’t let these thoughts ruin the mood.</p><p>Eyes still closed, he greeted her with a small smile. “Hey, Baby girl.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to greet him back, instead she blurted out. “I want you to fill me up.”</p><p>The rhythmic tap on the wooden table stopped. The knife was deeply planted into his hand. She surged forward but was swatted by Bucky.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby girl. It’s just a little stab,” he said, not even wincing when he took the knife out.</p><p>What the hell, she mouthed to herself. There was little to no blood on his hand. Yet, a small drop trickled down his hand. She wiped it off softly. Bucky grabbed her wrist stopping her. He turned her hand palm up and kissed her sensitive skin.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m a vampire,” she retorted cheekily.</p><p>Bucky stared at her a few seconds without talking.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He shook his head and motioned her to sit on his lap. She obliged happily. There was no place she’d feel safe. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and dragged her closer.</p><p>“So about earlier, I may not have heard correctly. What was that about?”</p><p>“I want you to…feel…fill me up,” she said, unsure.</p><p>Bucky glanced behind her and sighed. “Was that Sam? Did he put you up to that?”</p><p>She frowned. “Why would Sam…what did I say?”</p><p>Bucky opened his mouth then closed it in a click. She nudged his shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me. Was that an insult?” She urged him, already feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Bucky seemed to argue with himself for a couple of seconds, then sighed.</p><p>“First, can you repeat what you said? Just to be sure.”</p><p>She bit her lips. Now she knew that she had said something wrong she was now reluctant to repeat it. Bucky raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I want you to feel me up.”</p><p>Bucky tsked. “That wasn’t what you said.”</p><p>She frowned not sure to understand. “Fill…feel?”</p><p>“Ok. And do you know what both means?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me or I want you to sexually touch me,” she retorted.</p><p>Bucky suddenly coughed. She almost fell from his lap and only prevented that by catching herself on the table.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Bucky’s face was crimson red. He coughed a few more times, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“You want me to <em>what</em>?” He muttered with a hoarse voice.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, annoyed. She cupped his face with her hands and stared into her eyes.</p><p>“I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me,” she repeated slowly.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes went to her lips, then eyes. He looked around before standing up, holding her tightly. He gingerly made his way to the elevator. She was about to ask him why he was walking so strangely when she felt his hardening cock against her.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She bit back her laugh and decided to tease him more. She leaned and nibble the base of his neck, enjoying soft tendon tensing under her tongue.</p><p>“Bébé, je veux pas jouir avant de t’avoir bien baiser," he groaned as she licked his jaw.</p><p>"T’as qu’à aller plus vite alors… " She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Translation</strong>
</p><p>"Baby, I don’t want to cum before even fucking you.”</p><p>“Walk faster, then…”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>